


Studying

by orangesiclebirb



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangesiclebirb/pseuds/orangesiclebirb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short oneshot about Nico helping Will study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studying

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic on AO3, so I'm starting simple. I hope you like it, and comments are appreciated.
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr at zmay0309.tumblr.com

Will was having difficulties. He had been studying for this exam for hours now─as was evident by the fact that he was already in his pajamas─but it just wasn’t sticking in his head. “Ugh,” he groaned, sitting back in his chair and leaning his head back , running his hands through his hair before dragging them down to cover his eyes. He heard Nico chuckle before sitting down next to him.

“Studying not helping, huh?” Nico inquired. Will dropped his hands down to his lap.

“Not at all. I just can’t get the skeletal structure part. I know where everything goes, but I can’t get the names right.” He said, earning yet another chuckle from his boyfriend. “I’m glad this amuses you.” He said, playfully glaring at Nico, who simply smiled in response.

“Want some help?” Nico asked, causing Will to stop glaring.

Will blinked, before saying, “Yeah, actually. That’d be great.” Nico leaned over, grabbing the flashcards from their spot in front of WIll, straightening them out before making sure that the name sides were facing him and the picture sides were facing Will.

 

* * *

 

Hours later, Will was finally getting the hang of it. After Will yawned for the seventh time, Nico looked up at the clock and put down the flashcards. “As much as I love helping you,” he said, grinning at Will, “It’s one o’clock in the morning, and you’re gonna need your sleep for that exam.” Will yawned again.

“Is it really one already?” He blinked, rubbing at his eyes. Nico nodded.

“Off to bed with you, Sunshine.” Will nodded, too tired to argue, and moved over to his dorm bed. Nico followed, placing a small kiss on Will’s temple before moving to leave.

“Wait,” Will called after him. “Could you… I dunno, stay?” He asked, his face flushing slightly. Nico rolled his eyes, but couldn’t stop the smile from gracing his face.

“Fine,” he replied, “But you do need your sleep.” He slid under the covers and snuggled into Will’s chest, both of them ignoring the fact that Nico was still fully dressed, before drifting off to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
